


Hair Dye

by BlackFeather45



Series: Mark Sloan's Happiness [3]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Death and its Friends, F/M, Marriage, Shooting, Yang and Hunts wedding, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 07:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20578781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFeather45/pseuds/BlackFeather45
Summary: He was trying to help his ex-girlfriend safe her boyfriend as his thoughts skipped to his own girlfriend for the first time since the lockdown had been announced.The moment Lexi whispered her love to Karev he could only think about you. Since the moment the shooter had tried to shoot his ex-girlfriend, since the moment the elevator doors opened and a half dead resident had been laying there in his blood, it was the first time his thoughts jumped to his girlfriend.To you.





	Hair Dye

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for deciding to read this. I am currently rewatching all the episodes of this series and decided to write another fanfiction for this show. Leave a comment on your way out please ❤️

You got out of your car as you parked it in front of the hospital. You had prepared something for lunch for you and your boyfriend who had probably just finished his operation and had some time free for some food. You had just finished your book and send it to your manager who would get it to the publisher and do whatever he always does to get those pages out to the public.

You texted Mark to meet you in the cafeteria as you stepped inside the hospital and walked over to the place you wanted to meet him. You got over there but you didn't even make it to sit down as screams filled the place and you flinched hard as you heard shots going off.

You hid behind a counter as another shot went off, this time closer to the cafeteria. Closer to you. 

You had dropped the lunch and were hiding behind the food counter, hands shaking, trying to make out who and where the shooter was. You spotted a man in a brown jacket as you lurked over the counter, but ducked down as he was walking into your direction.

You heard the doors of the cafeteria open and stopped breathing instantly, not wanting to be heard. Suddenly your mind was filled with all the articles and pages you read about such things for your books. About how the shooter sometimes just looked around and left, but sometimes took a closer look around to make sure that everyone was eliminated. You remembered all the pictures all the ballistic reports you have read. The gruesome pictures of GSW. And now you were being confronted with it. 

You shouldn't be suprised really. You were living in the US, where everyone could buy a gun at a supermarket if they really wanted to. You yourself had a knife on you at all times when outside, having something to protect yourself from a rapist. Or just to feel safe when walking to the grocery store at any time of the day.

But right now your knife wouldn't be much good. A long range weapon had nothing on even a skilled knife wielder. And you were not even one of them.

You exhaled relieved as you heard the doors open and close again, signalizing that the man had moved on. 

You slowly got up, making sure that he was indeed gone before slowly making it out of the cafeteria. You had to get out of here.

* * *

You were sneaking around the nurses main station when you heard another shot. It suprised you and you stumbled backwards into a conference room, slamming the door shut after you, breathing heavy.

"Y/N?"

You turned around as you heard your name being breathed out by the voice that usually had more of a sexy and lusty tone instead of the pure fear you heard.

"Mark.... Mark?" You whispered and looked from your boyfriend at the man on the table and back up at your boyfriend.

"Oh god are you hurt?" You asked and rushed around the table, eyeing the surgeon, worried.

"What are you doing here?" He asked as he did the same to you.

"I texted you... I made you some lunch since I had nothing to do all day... s-since sending my work in" You breathed out and took a shaky breath in, nearly gagging at the overwhelming smell of blood.

"I'm sorry I haven't checked my phone" He whispered and you were suddenly pressed against your chest and his face buried in your face.

"You are okay" He whispered and kissed the top of your head, as you felt his fingers grip the fabric of your shirt gently. 

You felt relief wash over you as you had his smell around you, momentarily forgetting where you were before the door was ripped open and a blonde girl walked inside with a trolley in front of her.

"I got everything I could f- ... Is he dead?" She whispered as Mark let go of you slowly and went back to saving the surgeons, Karevs, life. 

* * *

You helped the two surgeons carry the wounded surgeon outside with the help of a swat member. 

The surgeon was brought in an ambulance and to another hospital with Lexi in the back with him. You watched them drive away and felt a tear rush down your cheek.

"I am so glad that that wasn't you" You said and turned around to face Mark.

"I am so glad that you are standing right in front of me and that the blood on your shirt is not yours. I am so glad that I feel disgusted by myself for being happy that it wasn't you on the table... but..." You stopped yourself and covered your lips with your fingers as more tears spilled.

"It's okay. It's really okay" Mark stopped you and pulled you in a strong hug.

"It's okay, you don't have yo apologize" The surgeon added and held you in his arms while you started to cry.

* * *

"What do you think?" You asked as you walked out of your and Marks bedroom and presented yourself to your boyfriend, wearing a long dark blue sparkly dress that resembled the nightsky with many tiny stars.

"You look amazing" Mark breathed out as his eyes looked you up and down.

"You look so beautiful" He added as he walked up to you, pulling your face gently up in a soft kiss, not smearing your light makeup.

"You will steal the spotlight of the bride" He joked and escorted you out of your apartment and the two of you headed over to Cristina's and Owen's wedding at Merideth's house. 

You stood next to Mark as Owen and Cristina exchanged their rings. The wedding was simple. Just close people with their significant other. The decoration was also relatively simple with a few flower decoration.

Afterwards there was a small cake that the pair cut and alcohol was given out. You stood next to Mark who introduced you to a few people. You felt his ex-girlfriends eyes on you for a long time, but dismissed it. There were also lusty eyes on you from her exboyfriend. This surely was a mess, but you just went with it's since you didn't care much about their thoughts. The only person thoughts you cared about were the ones who stood right beside you. 

Marks.

He was soon pulled in a conversation about a few surgeries and you were saved by your neighbor, Torres. 

Your neighbor and good friend, who started to talk to you about her girlfriend who she had just asked to move in with her. 

"The joy of marriage, huh?" You hummed as you watched the happy couple mingle around the guests, but also keeping to themselves.

"Sure is" You heard Callie mumble as she had her eyes on her girlfriend. 

"And what are my two favourite women up to?" You smiled as Mark walked up to the two of you.

"Nothing. Just gossiping" You said, not wanting Mark to know what you have been thinking about since the shooting.

Since the moment you had stepped into the conference room and seen him helping that surgeon stay alive, you had been thinking about him. About your love for him. You wanted to stay with him forever. That much you knew. You didn't need a ring to bing you. You wouldn't say no when he would get down on one knee thought. But still. You wanted him by your side forever. Hear about his day, talk with him about surgeries and listen to his weird stories about his coworkers.

You loved the man. He was amazing. He was damaged and insecure but still amazing. He had accepted you how you are and you had accepted him how he is and couldn't stop thinking about anyone else than him. He was your best friend and lover. 

"Hey you still there? Seem like you have drifted off" You snapped back to reality as Mark kissed you softly.

"I'm good. Never would have thought that Yang would finally marry, from all the stories the two of you have told me. And how much I have got to know here since she lives right next us" You said as he leaned back again, eyeing your face with a smirk on his face.

"I can't wait to get you back home and tear that dress off of you" You grinned at his low murmur.

"You dirty dirty man" You chuckled and pulled him in another kiss, before the two of you got yourself some more champagne.

Well you did, he got himself some water since he was driving you and the two girls to your apartment building.

* * *

"My manager invited me for dinner tomorrow" You said as you checked your mails while laying in bed the next morning next to Mark. 

"Why are you awake?" You heard him groan and roll to his side, his tired eyes scanning your illuminated face by your phone.

"I sleep lightly from the alcohol so the buzzing from your alarm woke me up. But no worries I don't mind" You said and looked over at him with a small smile on your lips.

"So I probably won't be here today when you get back" You said and leaned over, kissing his cheek.

"He probably wants to celebrate the fact that the publishers took in the next book. I won't drink, so I can drive myself" You added as you leaned back so that your morning breath wouldn't hit him hard.

"I have a surgery settled for the evening, so I don't mind. A bit jealous, but I don't mind" You chuckled at his words and got up to brush your teeth.

"I love it to make you jealous" You said on your way out of the bedroom and over to the bathroom.

"What kind of surgery is it anyway?" You asked from the bathroom with your toothbrush in your mouth.

"It's a facial reconstruction from a patient with a smashed face" You heard him answer and move around the bedroom, probably getting dressed.

You washed your face and dried yourself as you finished brushing your teeth with random thoughts occupying your mind.

"Hey, would you mind if I dye my hair while you are at work?" You asked as you walked out of the bathroom, but froze at what you saw right in front of you.

Mark had light up all the candles in your apartment and Mark was on his knee right in front of you, holding up a simple ring with a black stone on it.

"I don't mind it if you don't mind becoming my wife"


End file.
